1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display device and method of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to an active matrix flat panel display device and method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An active matrix flat panel display device comprises a unit pixel defined by a gate line and a data line, and arranged in a matrix form. The unit pixel comprises at least one thin film transistor (TFT), a pixel electrode controlled by the TFT, and an opposite electrode facing the pixel electrode. The active matrix flat panel display device includes several thin films, such as the gate line, the data line, the pixel electrode, and an insulating layer disposed between them. For process stability in fabricating this flat panel display device, it is very important to optimize a stress combination between the thin films.
Particularly, when there occurs stress imbalance between the wirings, such as the gate line and the data line, and the insulating layer that come in contact with the lines respectively, adhesion degradation between the wiring and the insulating layer and substrate bending can occur.